Skin Walkers: The Return
by crazymugwie0705
Summary: About a century ago, weird creatures were seen abducting children. It is now present day and starts off with a group of teens pulling pranks, and end up getting into more trouble than expected...(R&R, please!)
1. Default Chapter

Foreword: About a century ago, in the quiet & quaint town of Millville, rumors of missing people were heard all over. The people who witnessed the kidnapping described the kidnappers as "strange, shady people who walked hunched over". No one actually saw them for longer than a few seconds, so this description was not very helpful. After about a week, 13 children were abducted and no one knew who or whom was taking their children. So they held a town meeting. There they decided to go out into the woods and search for the so-called kidnappers, that night. And so they did, with torches and plenty of weapons, they stormed into the woods; ready to kill whoever took their children. They wandered around all night until they noticed their group was missing a few people. Not paying attention to where they were going, they tried to trace their steps. But found nothing. Some people ran back home due to fear and their cowardliness. The group dwindled down to two or three men and they also became very scared. They saw dark and mysterious creatures lurking everywhere, heard wolves howling close by, and a storm was approaching. So they turned around and decided to go back home. [Back in Millville] The parents that returned waited for the other three. But they did not return. No one every saw them again, and no one knew what happened to them. The kidnapping stopped after that and no one heard of the kidnappers anymore. 


	2. The Gentleman Caller

Chapter 2  
  
Carol and Kirsten are back at Carol's house; it is around 7:15 a.m.; they're sleeping. Chris is at his house; probably sleeping too. Carol wakes up suddenly; the phone is ringing.she picks it up and answers.  
  
"Hello?" Carol answered the phone, mumbling, not quite awake yet  
  
"Hi Carol." The person said to her  
  
"Who is this?" she asked  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." The person answered, who seemed to be a guy  
  
"Ok, yes, I want to know, seeing as how I asked you. And if you don't tell me who you are, I'll hang up." Carol snapped, now very awake  
  
"What would that do? I'll just call back." He said  
  
"How did you get my number?" Carol asked him, suspiciously. Meanwhile Kirsten mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over.  
  
"Oh, I have my ways of doing things. I got it the same way I got your address, my dear." He said  
  
"Ok, if you know where I live, tell me my address, if you're so smart?" Carol said into the phone, ready to hang up.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you this. I can see you right now. You're in the kitchen, sitting at the table. You are wearing a cute pajama set. The top is black with pink and red hearts, and the bottom is red with white cursive written all over them.and the writing says, hold on, let me get closer, oh yes, it says many things, including love, kiss me, cutie, and hugs. Your hair is dirty blonde, and rather messy now, and you have, let me see, green eyes. And yes, I almost forgot, you are wearing shiny, pink underwear." He said, while looking at her through the window. Carol looked outside but didn't see anyone.  
  
"I have to go." Carol said and dropped the phone. She ran into her bedroom and woke Kirsten up.  
  
"Kirsten! Get up! Someone is watching us!" she cried. She then looked under her bed, for her B-B gun.  
  
"Wuh? Shut up Carol, that's not funny." Kirsten said and lay back down.  
  
"I'M NOT LYING! GO PICK UP THE PHONE AND YOU'LL SEE!" she screamed  
  
"Ok, I will, jeez, I just woke up. And what are you doing? A B-B gun? That thing wouldn't kill a mouse." Kirsten said. She got up and walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. Carol picked up the phone in her room.  
  
"Hello?" she said. Carol was in her room, listening on the other line, with her B-B gun in her arms.  
  
"Hi, you must be Kirsten. Can you tell Carol to come into the kitchen, I'd like to see her again." He said  
  
"Who is this?" Kirsten asked  
  
"Oh, you know, I'd like to tell you, but I cant!" he replied  
  
"Is this Chris? If it is, Carol will kill you! And you know it!" Kirsten said, looking at Carol  
  
"Who do you think it is?" he said to her.  
  
"Oh my gosh Chris, you are so pathetic." Kirsten said. Carol was all red in the face and looked like she'd explode with anger.  
  
"Aw man! Kirsten why did you do that? Carol was freaking out! Ahahahhahahahah! This, I will never forget!" He answered  
  
"Chris?! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Carol yelled into the phone and hung up.  
  
"Oh crap, she's coming outside. I gotta go, if she finds me, I'll never live to tell anyone about this!" Chris said and hung up his cell phone. Kirsten looked out the window and saw Chris jump out from behind the pool and run into the backyard. Carol saw him and started to pump her B-B gun.  
  
"Get him Carol! HAHAHAH!" Kirsten yelled out, and laughed when Carol shot Chris in the butt with the B-B gun.  
  
"That's what you get!" Carol yelled to Chris who was now laying on the ground, rubbing the spot where he was shot and laughing hysterically.  
  
"Keep laughing, dumb ass, and you'll get it again!" Carol yelled while Chris continued to laugh.  
  
"You-wer-so- [laughs] Ahahah-I cant believe I pulled it off!" he finally said, and after a while stopped laughing, but giggling at some moments.  
  
"IT IS NOT FUNNY CHRIS! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I- how did you know what underwear I have on?" she asked him  
  
"I- ummm- well." Chris tried to explain  
  
"How long were you watching me?" she asked, outraged  
  
"I dunno, about an hour?" he answered her, trying not to make eye contact.  
  
"AN HOUR?! YOU ARE A SICK AND TWISTED. MORON!" she screamed and stomped back towards her house.  
  
"Carol! Come back here. [Laughs a little] Oh come on, ya know I wasn't trying to make you mad, It was just a joke!" Chris said to her and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Let me go, you idiot, I never want to speak to you again."  
  
"So does that mean you won't come over tonight? Remember what we planned last night, er, this morning?" Chris asked her, kind of sarcastically.  
  
"What do you think." She said and pushed his hand off her wrist.  
  
"Carol, shut up, yes Chris we will be there tonight." Kirsten said.  
  
"Cool, don't forget to bring the toilet paper, and silly string. And tell Carol to bring the shaving cream, toothpaste and powdered sugar, since she apparently isn't talking to me." Chris said. Carol was back inside the house.  
  
"Ok, and I'll bring Robert and so on. Right?" Kirsten asked him, making sure she heard him the night before.  
  
"Yepp, ok, I have to go, I need some sleep, I haven't gone home yet." He said and ran up to his truck. Then pulled away.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't notice his truck out front. Oh well." Kirsten said and shrugged, then walked up to the deck by Carol  
  
"Kirsten, we have to figure out a way to get him back." Carol said, not as mad, but very embarrassed  
  
"I'm sure you'll find a good way.hey remember what we did last year on April fools? That was hilarious! We should do that to him!" she exclaimed  
  
"You are so right! We will! When should we do it? Tonight?" she asked, now excited to go to Chris' house.  
  
"Sounds good to me! But remember, we have to go get Robert." Kirsten said and walked in. Carol went into the bathroom and started to take a shower. Kirsten started to look in the cabinets for the things they needed for that night, and laughed to herself, "That was hilarious!" [End of chapter 2] 


	3. The Unexpected Collision

Chapter 3  
  
It's around 6:00 in the afternoon. Kirsten and Carol are talking about Chris' "brilliant idea" and getting ready to go to his house. Chris is at home sleeping, still.  
  
"So what, it was a joke Carol. Get over it." Kirsten told Carol.  
  
"I know, I know. But I guess I have to admit, it was pretty funny. [Kirsten laughs and agrees] So what is Chris' great idea?" Carol asked, still kind of angry about what happened, but mostly embarrassed.  
  
"Umm, he never told me but now that we're going, let's go get Robert!" Kirsten exclaimed  
  
"You're hilarious Kirsten. You know, we should probably call him first." Carol said to Kirsten  
  
"Well, ok, but you have to ask him to go, I'll listen on the other line, Ok?" Kirsten said and started to make her way into Carol's room.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You will call and you will talk. I'll listen on the other line." Carol argued.  
  
"Carol! I can't do it! PLEASE? His number is 662-7584, no wait, 226-8475, Oh man! I don't know his number!" she cried  
  
"Ugh! Well we'll just have to go to his house, well his host-house thing, you get the picture." Carol said, kinda confused  
  
"OK! I'll drive, wait, I have to change." Kirsten said. They were still in their pajamas. Kirsten was wearing an orange soccer shirt with Christmas boxer shorts, and Carol was wearing, what Chris said she was.  
  
"Good idea. Imagine what Robert would say if he answered the door and you were wearing that!" she joked. Kirsten and Carol got changed and left for Robert's house around 7.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Part 2: Chapter 2' Kirsten and Carol are in Kirsten's car, on their way to Robert's house. Kirsten's cell phone rings. She answers it.  
  
"Hello? Hi! What? Yeah, ok. I'll be there. Wait, what time? Ok. Bye!" Kirsten said into her cell phone.  
  
"Who was it?" Carol asked  
  
"It was my dad, he needs me to pick up Holly from soccer practice. But not until 7:30, and it's 7. So lets go get Robert first and then get Holly, and then go to Chris'. Sound good?" Kirsten said quickly  
  
"Yep, sounds good to me!" Carol replied and turned on the radio "I love this song! 'one smile-ile, and boom you're the only one for me. So please tell me why-hy don't you come around no more-ore, cuz right now I'm cry- ying, outside the door of the candy store!" she sang out loud.  
  
"You're such a dork." Kirsten said to carol  
  
"Why? Are you implying I'm a bad singer?" she said jokingly  
  
"Yeah. [Carol stops singing and looks at Kirsten] I'm kidding! You are so blonde sometimes!" she laughed to herself and turned up the radio  
  
"Hey, I can't help it. I am blonde-ish and I know I can't sing. So there ya are!" Carol said to Kirsten  
  
"Well, I didn't want to say anything-." She was cut off when Carol threw a glove that was on the floor, at her. "Ow! Don't do that! It hurts!" she cried, but sarcastically.  
  
"I know, those gloves are like bricks." Carol said and laughed  
  
"Ok, here's his house [She said as she pulled into his driveway] you go ring the doorbell." She said to Carol  
  
"Uh, No. You will, I'll sit here and sing some more. [Kirsten opens her door, but doesn't move] Well go on!" Carol said, pushing Kirsten out of the car. Kirsten got out and walked up to the house. Before she could ring the doorbell, the front door opened and Robert walked out. Not realizing anyone was there, he walked into Kirsten and they both fell.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Robert apologized, with a Latvian accent.  
  
"No, It's my fault, I should've warned you." Kirsten said, blushing  
  
"Are you alright, Kirsten? Er, that's your name right?" Robert asked, kind of embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. And I'm fine. Thanks." Kirsten replied, smiling as he helped her up.  
  
"So, uh, what are you doing here?" Robert asked, curiously  
  
"Well, actually, I was- we were wondering if you'd come to a party at Chris' house tonight." Kirsten managed to spit out  
  
"We?" Robert said  
  
"Oh, yeah, me and Carol, er, Carol and I." Kirsten said and was blushing even more  
  
"Oh, yah. Sure, umm, what time will it start?" He asked her, just as nervous as she was  
  
"Eight thirty. Oh yeah, and bring some TP." She said, very excited, but not showing it  
  
"TP?" he asked, not quite sure what she was saying  
  
"Toilet paper. We are going to TP people's houses, or something like that." She explained  
  
"Oh, yah. Alright, I'll see you then." He said  
  
"Ok, great. Bye!" Kirsten said and walked to her car. "Oh my gosh! Carol! He's going to go!" She exclaimed  
  
"Yay!" Carol said and they pulled away. [End of Chapter 3] 


End file.
